Desires
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: A cold lonely night, two boys meet by chance, or is it fait? This is a Lime! Oneshot! BoyXBoy, DrayHarry


**Desires.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter! I just make them do things to each other!

Warning: boyXboy action! Lots of Dray/Harry!! This is rated M!! There is a hard-core lime in this fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked through the empty corridors, he searched for someone new to play with. His insides burned with need, his skin was growing taut in anticipation of what was to come. (no pun intended)

He slowly came to a stop as he reached a corner. He heard slight rustling he grinned and peaked around the corner. His mouth grew dry, and his heart sped up a few notches.

There was a figure leaning on the ledge of the window. His arms were helping the boy to keep from falling. His knuckled were turning white at the pressure they were receiving. Draco's eyes trailed up the arms to the muscled shouldered, he silently thanked Merlin that the boy wasn't wearing a shirt, for all the sinewy muscles in the boys back were visible. His eyes trailed the tone back eying the neck with eagerness. The jaw line was strong and clenched tightly revealing the frustration. His eyes once again traversed lower, the boys waist was slim, abs peaking through. The body of a seeker. Draco's mind went on alert as he listed the seekers in his mind. His eyes gleamed as he finally recognized the familiar body he was observing.

He walked slowly towards his rival. Hearing the footsteps the boy turned, his eyes held wariness and curiosity at Draco's approach. Draco eyed the boy up and down hungrily, stopping at the waistline of the boys pants. Said boy fidgeted nervously at the inspection of his body.

He let a satisfied grin reach his lips as he met those emerald eyes. He took another step forward, a hard thought and they would be touching. Harry gasped as he felt the body warmth his rival was letting of. He brought his eyes off the blonde's body to look in the boy's silver eyes. He stumbled back as he saw the intensity in which the eyes held. Instead of the usual cold contentment he received lust, need, and want. He blinked as those eyes once again roamed his body, he felt the compelling need to run away but his body betrayed his wishes.

Draco took another step forward causing his desired reaction. Harry to step back and hit the wall. With Draco Malfoy at his front and a stone wall at his back he was trapped. He tried to tell the blond to back off, but as soon as he opened his lips to say anything the blonde's lips descended upon his, making all control flee his body. His body reacted against his will and he returned the heated kiss.

Draco smirked into the kiss as he pushed the boy harder into the wall. A moan was heard but neither knew from whom. Their tongues danced wildly in the other's mouth. They fought for dominance with lips, teeth, and tongue. Draco groaned happily when the other boy gave up and let him have dominance. Soon after they had to pull apart for breath. While the brunette was disheveled Draco assaulted the tender skin of his neck. He sucked and bit lightly at the sensitive skin.

He bit at the boy's collar bone and then licked the hurt away. The boy above him was letting out small gasps at the sensation of his neck being attacked. His hands tentatively roamed the blonde's profile. He felt muscles under his fingers as he moved his hands over the boy's back. His hands took on a mind of their own as he assaulted the other boy's body. Draco gasped at the sensations that those fingers were giving him. He looked up at the boy's emerald eyes that were clouded with lust. He took those soft lips once again and let his hands do their own wondering. He stopped at the line of the other boy's pants.

At Harry's moan courage came back and with a sharp tug he had Harry Potter naked. Harry let out a wince as his erection hit the cold air. He breathed in deep breaths as Draco stepped back slightly to see his prize. A smirk reigned his features as he notice that it was indeed an ALL over tan. Harry moaned as the pale figure took his cock in his hand. He let out a gasp when suddenly he felt warm wetness consume his throbbing member.

Draco felt dizzy as he took the boy's member in his mouth, all that sweet taste in his mouth, all that muscle. He grabbed the base with his left and held the boys hip to keep him from bucking in the other. He sucked and bobbed furiously his mind only on the task set before him. The moans and gasps form the boy he was sucking off were almost to much. Hands went in blond hair as the sucking got harder. He felt the tightening of the brunette and let go of the member with a slight (pop)

He heard a whimper from the withdrawal and grinned. The blond covered those pink lips with his own once again, the tanner boy eagerly returned the kiss along with his hands roamed down to the other boys pant line. A quick tug and the other boy was like-wise naked. Draco's breath got quicker and he slammed the other's body into the wall harder. Harry gasped slightly, but didn't complain, wrapping his legs around the blond. There lips met once again in a wild dance of tongue.

Draco's hand trailed down the thighs to the ring of muscle he was looking for. He heard a moan when his finger skimmed over the tight heat. He pulled his mouth from Harry's and gave him three fingers instead. Harry steadily sucked the fingers, his tongue swirling around the digits. Draco bit back a groan at the feeling. When he felt they were lubricated enough he went back down, making sure to reattach his lips to the others.

He experimentally entered one finger into the hot hole. He felt the muscles around him tighten and waited until the other boy situated before entering the second finger, then began scissoring the tight hole. He dug his fingers in deeper and felt more the heard the moan the other boy emitted He pushed over that spot again and gain and Harry saw stars. After he decided Harry was ready he pulled out the fingers. Another whimper was heard and he latched his lips onto the others neck.

He put his swollen member in front of the exquisite heat and started to slowly push in. The mewing noises from right next to his left ear egged him on to go faster. After a grueling slow entry he was all the way in. Harry panted at the strange sensation of being full. He screamed when Draco pulled out and slammed in, no longer being careful.

Them moans and whimpers grew louder and harsher. When Draco rammed into the brunette the next time there was an ear shatter scream of pleasure and Harry saw stars swim in his vision. Draco smirked into the brunette's shoulder and maneuvered to hit Harry's prostate every time. Harry's and Draco's moans melded together in the passion. Draco gripped Harry's swollen and forgotten member and began to caress it in the rhythm of his heated thrusts.

Both boys let out a retching moan as they came together. Draco latched his teeth onto the tanned shoulder and screamed through his orgasm. Harry writhed against the blond behind him. They both slid slowly to the floor in exhaustion, their breathing labored.

They both stood on shaky legs and got dressed, after a quick cleansing charm. The blond and the brunette stood facing each other. Warm and cold, light and dark, good and evil, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Silver eyes locked with emerald, thee was a moment of understanding between the two, This was going to be a beautiful relationship.

-------------------------------------A/N----------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I had to write a lime. . .Idk why but I had to. . .Tell me what you think ok?


End file.
